Will you still love me tomorrow?
by Lizdacious
Summary: Miley stumbles into Lilly's room drunk. Liley. Oneshot.


Lilly looked at Miley in complete utter confusion. Miley was slurring and falling over, Miley can't be drunk, right? Miley's a good girl who would never touch a drop of alcohol. "Jaaaaaaakeeeeeee gwave meh gooooood juuuuuceee," Miley's lips couldn't properly form the sounds she wanted. Her mind was spinning with happiness, and a warm feeling was flowing throughout her body. "Jake gave you spiked punch?" Lilly asked making sure that was what Miley said.

"Iunnooo," Miley smiled. She had the goofiest smile that Lilly has ever seen on her face. Miley stumbled into Lilly's house at 2am, because Jake knew better than to drop her off back at her own house. Miley grabbed Lilly's arm, "Lillleeeee, do youuuuuu knoooo how mushhhh I wwwwwuuuuuuvvv yoouuuu?" Miley put her head on Lilly's shoulder, closing her eyes a bit.

"Miley, you should rest," Lilly stated, trying to maneuver Miley into a laying down position. "No," Miley said fairly normal. Miley pulled herself back up. "I wantjou," Miley put her hands on Lilly's shoulders and pulled Lilly into a kiss. Lilly immediately pulled away. "Miley?" Lilly asked very confused.

Miley ignored Lilly and started nibbling and kissing at Lilly's neck. As much as Lilly wanted to dislike Miley doing this, she couldn't help but feel some pleasure, but Lilly built up enough strength to push Miley off. "No," Lilly spoke as if she was a mother scolding a child.

Miley was too drunk to really notice the tone in Lilly's voice, so she placing butterfly kisses on Lilly's collarbone, and eventually pushing Lilly down on the bed fully, then swung her leg over Lilly, until she was mounted on Lilly's hips. Miley moved her head over to Lilly's kissing her again. Lilly tried talking, but was muffled by Miley's lips. Lilly finally decided to stop fighting it. Miley wanted to kiss Lilly even lower, so she lifted Lilly's shirt off, but falling over a few times before accomplishing her goal.

Once Lilly's shirt was off, Miley kissed every new exposed area. Lilly let out a slight moan, and Miley smirked, stopped to look at Lilly's face. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting the bottom of her lip, with the look of agony but pleasure on her face. Miley licked from the bottom part of Lilly's bra down to her belly button, and then abruptly stood up. "I duuunt feeel so gooood," Miley ran over to Lilly's bathroom. Lilly sat on her bed, not sure what to do with Miley's sudden displays of affection. The sound of hurling pulled Lilly out of her thoughts, and she stood up to hold back Miley's hair. When Miley was all done, Lilly cleaned her up a bit, before placing her into bed. Once Miley's head hit the pillow, she was dead asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Miley woke up, the first thing she noticed was her head was in a tremendous amount of pain, and the second being that she was in Lilly's room. "Lilly?" her voice croaked. Lilly walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. "I want to talk about last night," Lilly said sitting down next to Miley.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Miley immediately began apologizing.

"But, I thought about it, and I thought that maybe—" Lilly was cut off by Miley.

"Please don't say we're not friends anymore because I got drunk? Really Lilly, I'm sorry I crashed here. Jake wanted to have fun, but I just had too much," Miley held her head, it was pounding the more she talked.

"Wait, you don't remember…?" Lilly looked at Miley confused.

"Remember what?" Miley asked, "Oh no, did I barf everywhere?"

"Well, you made it to the toilet…" Lilly decided not to tell Miley what happened last night.

_Tonight you're mine completely,_

_You give me your love so sweetly,_

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes,_

_But will you love me tomorrow?_

_Is this is a lasting treasure,_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_

_Tonight with words unspoken,_

_You say that I'm the only one,_

_But will my heart be broken,_

_When the night meets the morning sun?_

_I'd like to know that your love,_

_Is love that I can be sure of,_

_So tell me now and I won't ask again,_

_Will you still love me tomorrow?_


End file.
